Rainy Day
by merukomu
Summary: Meruem finds Komugi unconscious, with a fever, in the pouring rain.


The ambient hissing of rain caught Komugi's ear. She had been memorizing various Gungi strategies, using her heightened sense of touch to implant the moves swiftly into her brain. As soon as the chaotic drops began falling in sheets and thin layers, the girl lost her concentration, and the bittersweet taste of nostalgia flooded the room. A memory was triggered; muddy hands and bare feet, the smell of wet grass, the wonderful chiming that occurred every time a droplet fell upon the earth. From the sky these droplets emerged, like liquidized crystals that were conceived the instant they began falling, reaching the equilibrium of death as they cried out and rested against a young Komugi's face. So wise, so complete. They were slaves to the inescapable pattern of kinetic anxiety.

It was no wonder Komugi found herself walking towards her chamber door, barefoot and without her cane. She felt like she was dreaming; like she had no real repercussions for leaving her room without permission. Even so, the pitter-patter of her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she closed the door behind her, as quietly as possible.

And when she reached the outside, it was like she had been freed from a cage. The cold wetness hovering below her feet sent shivers up her spine, a feeling that caused Komugi's entire body to jolt. She breathed in through her nose, smelling her surroundings, feeling ultimately more connected to everything around her. Droplets kissed her face as they fell and Komugi longed to kiss them back. Her unseeing eyes opened, their greyness revealing an empty expression of longing and loneliness that temporarily had been soothed. It was at that moment that Komugi awoke to her actions.

"What have I done…?" She whispered to herself. It had all felt like a strange dream. She could get severely punished for leaving her room; for wandering around the castle aimlessly. Treasonous…she must return to her chamber immediately.

Komugi's stance was interrupted. Her balance broke. She yelped and fell forward, landing on her face. All Komugi remembers was brief, sharp pain, and then silence.

And then it was warm again…

She slowly woke in an unfamiliar bed. Softer than usual. Larger, too. She had been shivering and sweating during her slumber; an odd combination to experience. She let out a heated breath as her eyes slowly opened. A swelling awoke her daze; one that throbbed upon the back of her skull. She immediately remembered what had happened, and her eyes widened with confusion. "W-Where…?" She began to speak.

"You're in my bedroom." The deep and assuring voice resonated, sending a flutter to Komugi's heart. _The...Supreme Leader?_

"We found you, unconscious, outside the castle. It was pouring rain. Your temperature was burning." Meruem reiterated, sighing at the end of his statement. He sat upright in an elegantly patterned, golden-tinted chair beside the huge bed that Komugi slept on. His large hand quenched his thighs with impatience.

"M-My Lord...thank you for saving me...What a mess I am…" Komugi rubbed her back against the sheets beneath her, attempting to sit upright, but felt a cool breeze hit against her bare shoulders. She realized at once that she was completely nude. _What? Why...Why am I naked?_ Her eyes widened and her heartbeat audibly pounded in her ears.

Meruem's grip on his own thigh loosened when he looked up at the blushing girl, her bare shoulders peeking out of the blanket which wrapped perfectly around her chest. Her shoulders appeared delicate and soft, purely tiny compared to Meruem's. Meruem's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and looked downward.

"You had a fever and your usual garments were all drenched. I...did not undress you. It was my female subordinate, Neferpitou." Meruem blinked as his gaze at his feet softened.

"I see...thank you, my Lord…it seems I have really made a mess of things..." Komugi mumbled, her voice stumbling from embarrassment.

"Were you trying to escape?" Meruem sternly asked, his aura becoming menacing and bitter. The King flinched right after the words escaped his mouth, a frown pulling tightly on the corners of his lips. His eyebrows wrinkled into an angry scowl, eyes glowing with passion. _Why am I so bothered by the fact that she might not enjoy my company, even_ _though I enjoy hers? Where else would she rather be? Who would she rather be with?_ He thought to himself, unknowingly spreading his hostile aura.

"My Lord…! Absolutely not! Please forgive me! I would never dream of leaving this wonderful place, believe me, My Lord…" Komugi lunged forward slightly, her back bending as she leaned towards Meruem, her face appearing worried and anxious. She pressed a hand up against the blanket wrapped around her chest to keep it from falling, her shoulders revealing even further as she reiterated her loyalty. Her eyes widened and their pupils shook with sympathy.

Meruem looked up, trying not to eye the shadowy crevices that implied Komugi's cleavage or the eloquent lines that made up her sternum.

"Then why? Explain your reasoning." Meruem sternly and swiftly replied. "I want to know why we found you outside in the first place."

"I...it's silly. But...I have an intense love for the rain." Komugi leaned back again and blushed, pressing a hand to her cheek as her shoulders and arms got goosebumps just from thinking about it. "I'm blind, but when it rains...all of my other senses are heightened. I feel more connected to my surroundings, my world." She breathed in sharply through her nose and sighed. "It clears my head."

"Back home, I was a nuisance to my family. If I didn't break something while attempting at a chore, I only completed the chore with bland mediocrity. My mother was bombarded with many children at once...my smaller siblings could be a handful, and they teased and tricked me quite often because of my inability to see. Through hard times of being all alone, I did find comfort in the rain. It didn't make me feel so lonely, so trapped…" Komugi looked upward as her eyes twinkled with nostalgia. "Forgive me, My Lord. I hope I didn't bore you too much with such a silly story."

"It's not silly."

"H-Huh? O-Oh...thank you…" Komugi blushed slightly, facing away as she smiled to herself. She brushed some hair behind her ear, her smile radiant. A sudden yelp emerged from her throat as she felt a strong, hard hand place itself against her forehead.

"Mm...only a slight fever." Meruem concluded, his face merely inches from Komugi's. He sat back down and crossed his arms, thinking to himself. _Her skin is so soft, much different than mine. I want to touch it more._ The young King eyed the girl once more.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Komugi mumbled, hoping to erase the awkward silence that befell them. She could hear her heartbeat banging in her ears as her frown continued to quiver downward and her anxiety closed in. Her pink-tinted cheeks became plump as they contoured outward with a radiant glow, her coral-colored smile forming as tiny, semi-invisible dimples formed underneath them. Meruem noticed that when she smiled, tiny wrinkles formed at the edges of her mouth. When her expression changed, they mostly disappeared; only a faint crease gave evidence of their existence. _Delicate_.

"Your skin is soft." Meruem proclaimed.

"E-Eh?" Komugi's face was white as a sheet.

"Is your entire body usually so soft?" He continued, raising an eyebrow at Komugi's peculiar facial expression.

"My...entire...b-b-body…?" She repeated, her face revealing a shocked grin. The blushing maiden closed her eyes and pressed her palms against both cheeks, slightly swinging back and forth. "M-My L-Lord…!" She giddily sing-songed to herself. She opened her eyes again suddenly, shocked and embarrassed as she returned to her bashful nature.

Meruem grabbed her hand and placed it in his. He wrapped his fingers delicately around her's, attempting to show her their skin textures in comparison. Komugi's eyes widened in concentration before she blushed once more. "You see? Your hands are very soft and delicate." Meruem spoke. Komugi nodded and gulped.

"But yours...Yours are strong...and large...they feel like home, My Lord…" Komugi mumbled, her timidity seeping through every word.

The expression Komugi was making...gave Meruem a hint of ecstasy. Her eyes were slightly opened, her eyelids half-visible. They were glowing like never before; that piercing, ice-blue color drilling an arrow through Meruem's chest. Her eyebrows gave her the expression of worry. She was nervous, he could tell.

Something was telling Meruem to continue. His instincts were screaming at him to follow the queasiness in his chest to paradise. He didn't know what exactly to do, but he knew that it would come to him as soon as he had to do it.

"Komugi, I want to...get closer…"

Komugi let out a heated breath as the words escaped his mouth.

She nodded, feeling Meruem's breathing hit her face from its close proximity. Her heart melted as she felt his knee sink into the bed, slightly scraping against her arm. He hovered above her, knees folded on either side of her, the blanket still covering her nude body. Meruem brushed a strand of hair out of Komugi's face before caressing her cheek. He then leaned in and pecked her lips, releasing the kiss only to peer at her face. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows arched, her lips shiny and pink from their recent encounter. "I see…" Meruem said aloud.

"Y-You see what, My Lord?" The girl whispered, her eyes slightly peering opened as her face remained nervous. Her hands were locked up beside her head on either side, facing upward, as if someone was pinning them down mercilessly.

"I am now aware of my romantic feelings for you. As well as sexual." Meruem didn't stutter as he spoke, his tone proud and clear as he announced his feelings.

Komugi's eyebrows arched even further, her forehead wrinkling to reveal a timid expression. "My Lord...I never would have thought you felt that way about me, a lowly peasant-"

"Enough." Meruem interrupted her self-deprecating monologue and leaned down, his face merely inches away from hers. "Do you feel the same way, Komugi?"

"Of course…" She gasped, her body locked under Meruem's spell. Her mouth laid innocently opened as she hoped that he would not stop. _Please, do not stop_.

Meruem planted another kiss on the small girl's lips, this time trailing his fingers through her hair as the kiss grew in intensity. He moved his tongue in, much to Komugi's surprise, and pushed her tongue downward as the two slid against each other. Tiny moans and huffs came from Komugi and Meruem tensed as he heard them. He broke the intense kiss and wiped his mouth, looking down at the girl as she placed a finger on her lips. "I want to hear more of your noises." He leaned in, tilting Komugi's chin up to his lips once more, their tongues battling relentlessly. Komugi rubbed her thighs together, her breathing growing more audible as her arousal became more apparent. Another long and passionate kiss took place, breaking as the two of them gasped for air. Meruem looked down at the panting girl, her shoulders revealing the pucker of her chest.

"Something tells me that your entire body is just as soft as your face." The King grinned, leaning and hovering over Komugi's face in a teasing manner. He softly pressed his nose against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. "May I test my hypothesis?"

Komugi bit her lower lip and blinked a few times, before nodding her head as her blush deepened from her cheeks to her shoulders.

Meruem kissed her quivering lips, slowly moving down onto her chin and neck, supplying her skin with tiny licks and pecks. Komugi let out a few breathy huffs, her eyes closed and mouth opened to reveal a pleasured expression that Meruem was keen on withholding. In between neck kisses, Meruem cleverly managed to distract Komugi long enough for the blanket to be moved completely off of her torso, only covering her hips downward. He stopped kissing when he heard her tiny gasp of realization, only to open his eyes and gaze downward at what he had unraveled.

Komugi frowned and peered to the side, her face quivering from anxiety. Meruem trickled a rough hand down her ribcage to her waist, teasing the nerves that resided along the curves of her body. He caressed her hips upward before his hands lightly massaged the underneath of her breasts, his thumb and index finger outlining their bouncy shape. After gawking at her body, he returned to her lips and kissed downward, leaving a path.

Meruem slowly trailed his lips down Komugi's neck, his warm breath tainting the first layer of her porcelain skin. He dragged his upper lip over her sternum and eventually lapped her upper breast, urging a tiny, nervous mewl to emerge from her eager throat. He pressed his lips together and began to suck on this same spot, tasting the girl's skin and humming as she winced with pleasure. He finally let go, and _pop!_ A purplish-red mark stained Komugi's skin where he had been attending to, inches above her left breast. The King smiled. "Komugi, I have left a mark on your skin…I want to leave these marks...all over your body…" He huffed his breath into her face, and the small girl's body tingled.

"My Lord...p-please...don't stop..." She begged, biting her lip and running her foot against the soft sheets beneath her with angst. Oh, anything to distract her from the burning sensation she felt all throughout her body.

"You taste so very sweet. I just can't get enough..." He whispered, while lapping his textured tongue along her smooth upper stomach. Komugi winced and let out a tiny breathy mewl while patting Meruem's helmet-of-a-head encouragingly. Her fingers trembled for something more, and before she knew it, she traveled down to his cheek and caressed it softly. The King stopped his licking and looked up at his radiant partner, before crawling back to tower above the panting girl. Her hand still on his cheek, her face out-of-breath, he stared down at her disheveled beauty. He smiled and patted the hand on his cheek, intertwining his fingers with hers. Komugi gave a relieved smile before her eyebrows furrowed with confusion at Meruem's next advance. She could feel him softly grab her tiny wrist and guide it to his chest, where he positioned Komugi's palm gracefully. She gulped the knot in her throat.

"Komugi, this is yours."

"Y-Your...ch-chest? It's lovely, but-"

"Focus on your fingers."

Komugi scrunched her nose before relaxing once more, closing her eyes and paying deep attention to her delicate hand residing on Meruem's hardened chest.

 _Ba-dump, ba-dump._

"Your heartbeat. I have one too…" She whispered with a glowing smile, gently pushing Meruem's head downward onto her chest. The King's eyes widened as his ear brushed against her bare breast, shocked at Komugi's directness. Sure enough, there was a loud series of skipping thumps. He smirked, returning to his towering stance above Komugi. He tugged at the blanket covering the lower half of her body, unraveling her beautiful thighs that rubbed against one another bashfully. She pouted and grasped the bedsheet beneath her, perhaps distracting herself from the extreme embarrassment. She was completely revealed now.

Meruem ran his fingers down Komugi's curves, stopping at her hips and giving them a slight pinch. He chuckled as Komugi squeaked, formally crawling back on top of the white-haired girl and giving a few kisses to her naval. He spread her thighs apart, his chest hovering above them and now leaning on them as he kissed and nipped at her lower stomach. His hands squeezed at the curve on her waist, thumbs caressing her soft skin.

Komugi realized what he had planned on doing, and so her body slowly rotated in tiny circles, impatiently anticipating a splash of ecstasy. Meruem kissed the top of her pelvis so very slowly. She frantically looked downward at his movements, unable to see and moaning frustratedly before plopping her head back onto a pillow and letting out nervous coos. He did so teasingly, knowing that she could barely handle it anymore; just pushing her body to the edge so that when it finally hit her, it would feel all the more wonderful. She shivered with impatience when finally he let out a heated breath against the inside of her thighs. She moaned outwardly, her hands crawling back up to their place next to her head, as if they were being pinned down.

"Already...so very... _wet_ …" Meruem whispered, causing Komugi to gasp from embarrassment. Before she could further whimper from this verbal torture, he provided her with a long, drawn-out single lap that sent her entire body into a state of shock. She gasped for air following that immaculate feeling, her eyes dreamy and practically begging for Meruem to continue. _Please don't stop._

He chuckled, leaning into her sweetness once again and giving it a direct peck. Komugi flinched. He kissed it more intensely, spreading his lips and rubbing them purposely against her more sensitive regions while his tongue danced strategically around her most vital areas. Komugi whined, leaning her head as far back as possible and letting her diaphragm produce an array of beautiful coos for Meruem to hum along to.

"W-Wha...w-what is...this?!" She moaned frantically, grasping the sheets beneath her only to let them go a moment later from sheer muscle spasm. Meruem continued his attack, slobbering amongst her ripeness; pleasuring her to no end. "How does...it feel...so, so good…? Why h-have I...never, ah~...felt th-this before? My Lord! Oh...My Lord…!"

Meruem jerked upward to his knees, squeezing Komugi's rear in his hands passionately as a direct reaction of her words of encouragement. He brought her lower body upward with him to levitate above her torso and the bed, his tongue pushing deeper inside as his lips flicked and massaged her clitoris and lower lips. His movements grew faster as time went by and her nerves became more sensitive, causing her hips to move on their own. With every thrust in the pattern, Komugi moaned excitedly, until it became so fast that she could barely keep up anymore.

"M-My Lord...My King...something is...something is happening...something is coming…! My Lord!" She shrieked as she finished, her body arching backward and mouth wide opened. Her eyes shut tight and her sweet voice rang across the room. Meruem growled with passion as he squeezed her rear and made sure to continue all throughout her orgasm so that it would feel as good as possible. When she finally relaxed, Meruem lapped up her shaking body and lowered her back onto the bed.

"Everything about you is so captivating, Komugi…" He wiped his lips with a rough hand and she stared dreamily upward, her mouth almost drooling from the comfortable daze she was in. "I loved watching you. Thank you for the show. I have never craved something so strongly..." He purred, seeming distracted by something as the words came from his mouth. Komugi felt a hard, squishy, warm object press against her entrance. She knew what it was immediately and furrowed her eyebrows, heart jumping with intensity.

Meruem teased her by sliding himself against her, but she was already more than prepared for him and she gritted her teeth with anticipation for the insatiable itch inside of her body to be fulfilled. "Do you want it, Komugi?" He asked.

"I want it...p-please, I want it…"

"Have I prepared you enough?" He teased, knowing that he had given Komugi the utmost pleasure.

She winced. "My Lord, _please_ …" She rotated her hips back and forth with anxiousness, her body unable to control itself as it patiently waited for Meruem to begin.

He chuckled to himself as he placed his head against her ready doorway, pinning her wrists down on either side and making sure her legs were elegantly wrapped around his waist before proceeding. She peered to the side, embarrassed and weary, the corners of her mouth shaking as she let out heated breaths. Meruem began to push inward and the girl yelped at the sharp pain before letting out various whimpers. Meruem flinched while watching the girl's slightly pained expression, irritated that she wasn't feeling overwhelmed with pleasure anymore.

"Bear with me, Komugi." He cooed, giving her lips a sweet kiss. Before long, Komugi let out a long, drawn-out moan that signaled the entirety of Meruem's length having entered her. She opened her teary eyes and gasped for air as she huffed and returned a more passionate kiss, which eventually turned into a battle of tongues between the two. Meruem savored the immaculate feeling that Komugi was giving him before slowly pulling his length out and in once again. He continued this action slowly, his forehead breaking a sweat as he snickered down at the feather-haired girl. She made an array of facial expressions that signified the gradual change from pain to pleasure and began to moan uncontrollably, her mouth opened wide and tongue resting promptly on her bottom lip.

"Mmmh! Haah…" She whimpered, her eyes gazing upward at her King. He grinned and placed a thumb over her lips before sliding it into her mouth. Komugi greeted his thumb with a few sensual laps, mewling as she did so. He thrust his thumb deeper in her mouth and she sucked graciously, all while staring admiringly up at him. She treasured his thumb while it swirled around in her mouth, licking it swiftly with high regard and care. She moaned as Meruem's movements continued, his thumb sticking deeper down into her mouth. "Such a good girl…" The King chuckled in between slow thrusts, Komugi's voice ringing every time he pushed deeper.

His tempo began to quicken and he pressed Komugi's tongue down against her bottom lip, caressing her cheek with his index finger. "Supweme...Weader…" She moaned, her diction slightly muffled due to the pressing down of her tongue.

"Ngh…My sweet Komugi…" He responded, accelerating as he neared his limit. He could tell she was nearing her's too from the tightening and convulsing of her insides around him. "Mmm...My Lord…!" Komugi pleaded, arching her head back and finishing once more as she felt Meruem leave her body with extreme quickness. He let out a satisfied huff as Komugi felt a warm liquid drip against her thigh, her body hiccuping and giving a sweet release itself. She gasped for air as she felt the warm liquid ooze down her thigh, the thought of it coming from her King slightly arousing her even further. "My Lord...I'm…" She began, huffing.

"No need for words, Komugi. This was an act of mutual affection, was it not? Not a one-time phenomenon...you're mine, and I'm yours. Right?"

The white-haired girl nodded and gave her lover a goodnight kiss. She quickly fell asleep but remembered the feeling of the liquid being wiped off of her by a towel of some sort. Soon after, the warm, muscular body of the King climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She had never felt so safe.


End file.
